


Emergency

by GiaG



Series: We need to talk [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Funny, I hope, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 13:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiaG/pseuds/GiaG
Summary: ——Do you want to move in with me?——Oh.





	

#

April 8, Saturday

Isak → Jonas, Mahdi, Magnus

(1:27am)

Isak: OMG I need help

guys I need help this is EMERGENCY

plz reply

 

(8min later)

Isak: I know y'all are still at sana's party I checked your ins&snap&shit

btw I cant believe you abandoned me

 

Magnus: Okay for your record YOU abandoned us!

She invited you and you were like oh I'd like to but I can't because it's date night blahblahblah

aren't you supposed to be fucking your bf right now?

 

Jonas: hey what's your emergency?

are you OK?

 

Magnus: or BEING fucked

vilde insists that even is taller&older so he's definitely top but I think that's total stereotype!

can you clarify it for us? it's been bothering me for a very long time

 

Mahdi: sorry about delay but sana was kissing a boy can you believe that?

you should be here dude it's historical

 

Jonas:  GUYS focus! Isak has a problem!

is it about Even?

 

Isak: NO he is fine, thanks Jonas.

Magnus Fossbakken you should really stop thinking about that and do not discuss it with your gf I mean WTF?

Mahdi I'll be super dissappointed if you didn't take a picture

 

Mahdi: excuse me what kind of people do you think I am?

I took a video of course

 

Magnus: sorry I'm just curious

I dont want you to get hurt bro

be safe

 

Isak: thanks...?

but unlike you I'd rather not share the details of my sex life with my friends okay? no offense

 

Magnus: not taken

being honest and open-minded is not a shortcoming you know

 

Jonas: but oversharing IS.

 

Mahdi: I agree with Jonas

trust me we do not want to know every word of vilda's dirty talk

or her tongue skills

she's our friend for christ's sake

 

Magnus: Oh

Is that why you act awkward when she's around?

I thought you're jealous

sorry

 

Isak: you can't see me now but you should know

I'm rolling my eyes

can we plz focus back on me??

I'm risking my eyesight here to talk to you assholes

 

Mahdi: why? what happened to your eyes?

 

Isak: God

okay here's the thing

Even askes me to move in with him

WHAT SHOULD I DO?

 

Mahdi: wow this IS emergency

but how is this damaging your eyesight?

 

Isak: because he's sleeping beside me right now and holding my waist too tight for me to get up without waking him

so I'm hiding under the sheet with my phone

I think my eyes are gonna explode

 

Jonas: I don't understand, he's asleep now so you can answer him tomorrow morning right?

it's not like he's staring at you waiting for the yes or no

 

Isak: I know

he gave me one day to consider it and there are only six hours left before I make the big decision

I can't sleep

my head hurts like being hit by a huge hammer or something

 

Jonas: so, you don't want to move in?

 

Isak: i don't know

i'm not sure

 

Magnus: Okay I asked Vilda (and the girls because they're all sticked together)

so here's their suggestion

Just say YES you idiot what are you thinking about you two are like all over each other 24/7 just move in already and have his fucking baby!

 

Mahdi: Yasss go Isak!!

Oh speaking of which can I name your baby plz?

I got this great name and it's neutral so you can use it for both boy and girl!

 

Isak: ...you guys are aware that I CAN'T have his baby right?

like biologically can't

 

Magnus: srsly did you ever heard about adoption or surrogacy?

Dude you should really catch up your gay knowledge

 

Jonas: except the baby part I think the girls got a point

you two are literally inseparable and you're basically living together now, it's not like there'll be much difference.

 

Mahdi: yeah actually I'm kinda surprised it took him this long to ask

btw how long have you been dating again?

 

Isak: three months, I think? since christmas

but he counts it from that night, you know, he came to my place when i'm with you guys.

 

Magnus: Ohhhh THAT NIGHT

yes we do remember

vividly

that how you threw us out the back door

TRAITOR

 

(5min later)

Jonas: Isak you still there?

 

Mahdi: Did your eyes explode?

should we call 911?

 

Magnus: you fell asleep didn't you

I can't believe you abandoned us AGAIN!

(16min later)

 

Isak: no Even changed position so I finally rescued myself from his arms

I'm in the bathroom now

God my eyes are red

I look like a rabbit

an exhausting one

guys?

hello?

 

(5min later)

Isak: GREAT. Now who abandoned who?

 

#

Isak → Eskild, Noora, Linn

(6:01am)

Isak: I heard alarm ring!

please tell me someone is up

Noora?

Linn?

anyone?

 

(6:13am)

Eskild: I thought I was your favoriter tutor!

how dare you to put those two before me?

RUDE

I'm hurt

soooo hurt:(

 

Isak: sorry

but I thought you're not home?

when did you come back?

 

Eskild: I didn't

I picked this DILICIOUS boy at club last night and stayed over`

now I'm on my way home

Soooo, how can i help you, my little lost lamb?

 

Noora: good morning sweethearts~<3

 

Isak: Morning Noora

hmm, Even asked me to move in with him

what do you think?

 

Eskild: OMG my dear baby is getting married I'm so proud!

 

Isak: NO, not marry

MOVE IN

 

Noora: I'm really happy for you Isak

I'll miss you so much<3<3<3

 

Eskild: the only reason I'm not crying now is I'm in public and I don't wanna ruin my make up

I'm tearing up a little tho

I still remember that day when I saw you at the bar

you were such a little smelly cutie in your little smelly closet, all wasted

now look at you!

you're fucking the hottest boy in Oslo!

way to go, my baby, way to go

 

Noora: so when do you move?

sorry it sounds mean

but I really, really want my room back

sorry again

 

Isak: no no it's okay

Actually thank you for not making me leave after you came back

but, ugh, we haven't set the date yet

so

 

Eskild: why?

I thought you couldn't wait to live with him?

 

Isak: yeah, I've been looking forward to it but also a little freaked out

I always assume our relationship was too vulnerable to last longer than, I donno, three months?

 

Noora: but it turns out terrific, isn't it?

 

Isak: yes, he's done great so far and I couldn't be happier

but

what if it changes after we move in together?

 

Eskild: change how?

 

Isak: I don't know

maybe he'll think I'm too childish, you know

he'll graduate soon while I'm stuck in school for another year

What if we fight?

I don't want to run away and end up wandering on the street with nowhere to go

 

Noora: first of all, I can assure you that our apartment will always be your shelter, if that's what you're worried about

I mean it

You can keep your key

 

Eskild: and I'll share my room with you if you need

I will snuggle you on my bed and make you hot chocolate and curse him with you together

I promise

 

Isak: thanks a lot Eskild but I think the basement is just fine

 

Noora: AND

generally your childishness is just unbelievable

speaking of which

STOP pranking each other you guys

April fool's day is OVER!

do you know how hard it is to clean lipstick from the mirror?

 

Isak: sorry

Eskild started it

 

Eskild: EXCUSE ME???

YOU changed my lube into glue!

 

Isak: yeah that's Even's idea

Isn't he brilliant?

 

Noora: FOCUS!!

my point is

when it concerns Even, you're like the kindest and bravest boy I've ever seen

trust yourselves, okay?

 

Isak: wow

thank you

And you're obviously the most beautiful and sweetest girl I ever know

You deserve better than William

 

Eskild: abso-fucking-lutely

that bastard has no idea what he lost

 

Noora: Thanks

okay I gotta go

 

Isak: have a good day!

 

Eskild: see ya xo

 

Linn: why're you all up?

It's illegal to wake up before noon on Saturday!

 

Eskild: welcome to the crime scene

 

Isak: morning Linn

 

Linn: morning

so when's the wedding?

 

Isak: haha very funny

 

#

Jonas → Isak

(7:33am)

Jonas: Hey

you up?

 

Isak: Yep

up allllll night

I feel like a vampire now

it HURTS me to open the curtains and let the light in

 

Jonas: same here

just walk out of the police station

the sun is killing me

 

Isak: what?

HOW？？

 

Jonas: Well, we were somehow involved into a fight between Chris and a guy who harassed Eva

someone called police and we spent a couple of hours with our beloved officers

don't worry, no harm done

except Magnus got cut on his arm and bled a little

now Mrs Fossbakken is yelling at him

lol

may our friend rest in peace, amen

 

Isak: sorry I wasn't there

 

Jonas: don't be stupid

imagine how Even would be like if you got hurt and arrested

 

Isak: yeah I know

BTW I searched everywhere I could think of and still can't find my skateboard

where the hell did he hide it?

black hole?

I hate him

he can't ban me from skateboading! it's tyranny!

 

Jonas: by all means he can

should I remind you that you RAN INTO A CAR on skateboard

consider yourself lucky he didn't hide YOU inside the black hole

 

Isak: okay, in my defense, I hardly got hurt!

only a few scratches and brusies!

 

Jonas: enough to panic him

in case you didn't notice, he treats you like you're a marshmallow doll or something

 

Isak: WHAT?

marshmallow?

doll?

WTF?

 

Jonas: sorry, bad metaphor

I mean the way he looks at you and touches you and breathes you and talks about you

it's like you're the only thing he need to survive

 

Isak: Oh

 

Jonas: look, I'm not persuading you into anything

move in or not, it's your decision

all I want to say is

(2min later)

 

Isak: ...is?

 

Jonas: don't worry, be happy

 

Isak: are you quoting Lion King on me?

 

Jonas: YES!

I KNOW you can get it

I can't remember the original words tho

 

Isak: hakuna matata

 

Jonas: exactly!

HAKUNA MATATA!!

and

I'll be there for you~♪

 

Isak: ohoh, I need to tell you this

we watched Friends last night, right?

guess who's Even's favourite character?

 

(2min later)

Jonas: I though you were going to TELL me

 

Isak: could you please guess?

 

Jonas: Ugh, Chandler?

 

Isak: wrong, he's my favourite

it's Phoebe

 

Jonas: why?

 

Isak: because she's obsessed with this smelly cat

and he knows Eskild calls me smelly puppy

so

 

Jonas: OMG it's too early for this

I regret talking to you

Now I'm gonna go back home, have some sleep and clear that piece of information out of my brain

see you later

 

Isak: see you

Thanks bro

 

(3min later)

Isak: love you

 

(8min later)

Jonas: same

 

#

Sonja → Even

(8:45am)

Sonja: so, what did he say?

 

Even: yes

he said yes

actually it's "either you give my skateboard back or neverrrr!"

so, yes, he's moving in with me

 

Sonja: thank god I'm so relieved

 

Even: me too

I was so nervous!

and worried

I woke up at 4 and couldn't sleep again so I just looked at him and thought about how lucky I am to have him in my life

I know he'll say yes because he always say yes to me

but I don't want him to, you know, put up with ME every single second

 

Sonja: no

we talked about this

I wasn't putting up with you

neither is he

 

Even: yeah, I know

sorry

 

(2min later)

Even: he's dozing over his brunch

got ketchup on his nose

I wanna lick it

but his roommates are around, I don't want him be embarrased

I licked anyway

now he blushes like a tomato

or a cherry

god I LOVE HIM

it's ridiculous, we've been together for nearly half a year and I'm still suprised, like ten times a day, by how cute he can be

 

Sonja: with all due respect, you sound like a pervert

 

Even: I KNOW

I mean how can you not be?

haven't you seen him?

 

Sonja: yes I have, thank you very much

BTW I unfollowed you on ins

since you posts his pictures like every five minutes

my friends thought I was stalking him

I blame you

perv

 

Even: sorry

not really :)

cuz the only reason I go back to internet is to share his cuteness with the whole world

world, you're welcome

 

Sonja: yeah, never mind

 

#

Eskild → everyone

(10:04am)

Eskild: YO WHAT TIME IS IT!

PARTY TIME!

Monday, 7:00pm, Even&Isak's place

THAT'S RIGHT BITCHES!!

They're living together!!!

 

(5min later)

suggested gifts: lube (strawberry flavor), condom, alcohol

 

(3min later)

recall that, NO ALCOHOL (insisted by Even)

(because Isak is still under-age)

(no, he's not kidding)

 

(2min later)

WARNING: NO WEEDS (insisted by Isak)

(he is serious)

 

(5min later)

tell you what, love do make people stupid

see y'all then xoxo

.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native English speaker and I write this to entertain myself so don't tell me how many errors I made in this piece of shit.  
> Sorry, not true. I hope to entertain you. As many as possible.  
> But don't tell me I suck. I'll cry.


End file.
